That Girl
by Yoru no tsukiakari
Summary: dia mencintaimu dengan tulus, setiap kali ia mendekatkau menjauh/ dldr


**That** **Girl**

_**Disclaimer**_ : _**Masashi**_ _**Kishimoto**_

_**Summary**_ : _Wanita_ _mencintai_ _mu_ _dengan_ _tulus_ _tapi_ _saat_ _dia_ _melangkah_ _lebih_ _mendekatimu_,_kau_ _mengambil_ _dua_ _langkah_ _tidak_ _kah_ _kau_ _tahu_ _gadis_ _itu_ _adalah_..._aku_

Warning : OOC, Typo berat, alurberantakan

maaf kalau jelek maklum masih pemula,peace(^~^)\/

Enjoy it

.

.

.

Taman kota konoha adalah tempat luas dan terdapat banyak pepohonan rindang yang asyik untuk bersantai bersama keluarga ataupun jogging. Disalah satu pohon di taman terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu gaya ponytail bernama Sakura sedang bersembunyi karna melihat pemuda yang dikenalnya. "Kenapa dia di sini !, padhal diakan sudah janji jogging bareng tapi aku ke rumahnya dia bilang tidak enak badan, apa jangan-jangan dia berbo.. Ah.. Tidak Sakura, kau tidak boleh berpikiran buruk siapa tahi dia ada urusan penting (menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pikiran buruknya). "Lebih baik aku ikuti saja mau kemana". Ucap gadis itu lalu ia mengikuti pemuda itu berjalan kearah air mancur.

Sakura terus mengikuti pemuda itu sampai air mancur lalu ia bersembunyi di balik pohon. Di dekat air mancur tsb mata pemuda itu bergerak kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari sesuatu sampai terdengar ada seorang gadis yang memanggilnya dan menghampirinya sambil berlari kecil. "A..no ma-af a..ku terlambat, kau su..sudah lama menunggu..kku ? Katanya dengan gugup.

Sasuke itu menjawab lalu mengelus kepala si gadis "Tak apa, aku juga baru saja tiba ayo sekarang kita pergi mencari hadiah untuk sepupumu", kata pemuda sambil menggenggam tangan gadis tsb.

"Ta..pi ma..af ti..dak ..pergi karna kami me.. ada a..cara kelu..arga" jawab gadis dengan wajah ketakutan, takut pemuda di depannya marah ia membatalkan janji mereka.

Tapi di sela pemuda di depannya, "hn tak apa, kita bisa membelinya lain hari sepupumu masih sebulan lagi jadi kita punya banyak waktu untuk itu". Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Terima ka..sih ka..la.u begitu aku pa..mit ", "tunggu, ku antar kau", memeggang tangan si gadis namun sang gadis menolak diantar karna ia sudah dijemput oleh supirnya alhasil Sasuke tsb melepaskan genggamannya membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

Sedangkan gadis berambut pink sedari tadi melihat dua orang tsb di balik pohon menitikkan air mata,

"hiks..hiks..jadi k..au hiks..berboh..ong padaku hiks..ter..nyata kau janji dengan yang dia..apa karna dia yang meminta hiks..kau langsung datang hiks..se..dang aku..selalu..kau tolak..hikss ", ucap gadis pink itu sambil mencengkram dada yang terasa sesak.

_Flashback_

_Gadis berambut pink kini sedang berjalan dengan riang menuju rumah temannya atau mungkin tidak bisa disebut teman tapi orang yang dia sukai._

_Ting nong..ia membunyikan bel setelah rumah pemuda yang ia sukai. Krek.. Pintu rumah tsb terbuka tampaklah wanita paruh baya cantik berambut raven yang merupakan ibu Sasuke sambil tersenyum melihat gadis itu. _

_" Ohayou Mikoto-baasan, apa Sasuke ada di rumah? Aku ingin mengajaknya jogging di taman kota Konoha!" kata gadis itu dengan penuh semangat._

_"Dia ada kok, kamu langsung saja ke kamarnya", kaasan pemuda itu menjawab._

_Gadis tersenyum,"kalau begitu aku ke kamarnya dulu baasan, permisi". Gadis itu menuju kamar pemuda._

_Setelah sampai didepan kamarnya Sakura langsung membuka pintu melihat Sasuke berbaring di tempat tidur. "Hei bangun pemalas, bukannya kau berjanji jogging bersamaku ayo cepat bangun", sambil menguncang tubuh Sasuke ,"ehm pergilah dari kamarku Sakura, aku sakit dan tak ingin kau ganggu". Sakura terus saja mengguncang tubuh Sasuke agar bangun_

_"Tapi kau sudah janji Sasuke ini sudah sekian kali kau ingkar janji pada ku kan janji itu harus dite.."_

_"PERGI , KU BILANG PERGI KEBERADAANMU DI SINI MEMBUATKU TAMBAH PUSING. DASAR MENYEBALKAN". Sasuke berteriak dan menepis keras tangan Sakura membuat ia kaget serta sakit di tangan serta hatinya._

_" .lah aaku akan per..gi ". Dan Sakura pun keluar kamar Sasuke sambil mengelus tangannya yang perih dan menangis._

_Setibanya Mikoto melihat Sakura menangis , belum sempat menanyakan kenapa Sakura menangis gadis itu sudah berlari keluar dari rumahnya. "Pasti karna Sasuke kapan anak itu akan menyadari Sakura begitu mencintainya". Mikoto menghela napas dan menatap iba Sakura yang sudah berlari menjauh. _

_End flash back_

Dia berjalan sambil menghapus airmata menghampiri Sasuke. Dengan ekspresi kaget Sasuke itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang sangat amat ia kenal, "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Bukankah kau bilang kau sakit dan tidak bisa keluar rumah jadi menolak ajakanku kenapa tidak kau katakan yang sejujurnya saja padaku, kalau kau janji padanya".

"Hn itu bukan urusanmu, Sakura", jawab pemuda itu dingin dengan wajah datar dan pergi begitu saja, kaget mendengar jawaban pemuda itu matanya mulai memerah karna air mata yang berusaha Sakura, nama gadis pink itu tahan.

Sesaat sebelum pergi ia sempat melihat Sakura yang seperti ingin menangis , dalam hati pemuda itu menyusup rasa bersalah yang berusaha ia abaikan karna bagi Sakura bukanlah siapa-siapa yang bisa mengaturnya kapan harus menolak atau menerima permintaan seseorang.

_Berapa lama lagi aku harus _

_menunggumu?_

_Apa aku bisa bertahan jika kau_

_tak mencintaiku?_

To be contiuned

.

.

Mind review?


End file.
